Rest Assured
by chujelly
Summary: Femmeslash. LightningXOC. A series of drabbles featuring my original character, Jak, and ten words, A - J. :D
1. Chapter 1

**1. Ambush**

They came out of nowhere. Seemingly out of the woodwork, if you ask me. Although Lightning would have begged to differ, since she was tackling me to the ground to avoid my head being taken off by an angry Pantheron before anyone else even knew what was happening.

"Thanks…"

She just stared at me for a second with those stony eyes of hers before getting back to her feet and stalking away in a huff.

"Fine!" I called after her, running to catch up to the fight. "But you _did _just save my life, ya know!"

**2. Bicycle**

I didn't think the Vile Peaks were good for anything. Until I found this thing called a "bicycle." I pulled it out of the wreckage of one of the mountainsides on the way down this hill. It had handlebars and two wheels on either end and a place to sit and I didn't know what it was called at first.

"It's called a bicycle," Hope chimed in as I was looking quizzically at the thing. "As you can guess, no one uses them anymore. We learned about them in History one day."

I shrugged. "I don't need to know it's name to know it looks fun."

"Well, yeah. They were used for a lot of purposes back in the 20th and 21st centuries, one of them being - hey!"

I was already halfway down the hillside, my legs brought up a few inches from the twirly things on the sides, so they didn't take my feet off. The wind whipped at my face, whirling my hair around my head, and when did Lightning get here?

Her pink hair hung in her face, which was pretty much almost touching mine, since the jolt of stopping suddenly had forced me halfway over the handlebars. Her hands were clamped down over my own, surprisingly warm for how cold she always acted.

"You're gonna get yourself killed, kid."

I scrunched up my nose. "…we're breathing each other's air."

Lightning groaned and let go, leaving me to fall over, the bicycle halfway on top of me.

**3. Cavil**

"You're definitely wrong."

"Nah, _you're_ wrong."

"How can _I_ be wrong? It's _thing_ is right there!" Snow gestured wildly with his hands at the Alpha Behemoth only a few yards away.

"That's it's tail!" I shouted. "Only a chick can be that aggressive!"

"You're just saying that 'cus you're a feminist."

"Shut up and just admit that you're wrong."

"Only when you admit that _you're_ wrong. 'Cus you are."

"You're _both_ wrong." Lanille's strange accent met my ears, and apparently Snow's also, as we both turned toward her.

"The Behemoth is asexual. It's neither male nor female!" She did a little victory dance at finally ending mine and Snow's petty argument.

Something that sounded like a cough from my left made me look over. I expected it to be Lightning, glaring at all of us for wasting time and most likely alerting enemies to our whereabouts. Well, it _was_ Lightning, but she wasn't glaring. If I had to guess, I'd say the smallest smile graced her features.

**4. Discountenance**

"So, you ever had a boyfriend?"

Lightning glanced over, but said nothing.

"Or let me guess: you were married, but your husband died, and now you're a widow, which is why you're always grumpy now?"

She looked away.

"How about this one? He was kidnapped my PSICOM, so now you're seeking revenge on them…which doesn't make sense, since you were rescuing your sister…hold on while I think of anoth-"

"I've never had a boyfriend. Or a husband."

My eyebrows raised on their own and I looked over at her. "Why not?"

Lightning sighed and moved her head a little to glance at me. Her eyes flitted over my face, her lips set into their usual stoic line. Then they flicked to my chest. And then back up. She stood then, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "Not interested."

I licked my lips as she walked away. "Sweet."

**5. Elocution**

Lightning doesn't have a particularly feminine voice. If anything, it's lower than most females. But the way it sounded saying my name as she pressed her soft lips to mine was probably the closest I'd ever get to Eden.

"Jak."

"Lightning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you very much to the lovelies who reviewed the first installment. :3  
>Divodog: Answer: I have no idea. I'm also a big Lightning fangirl and I'm so glad you like Jak! She's just so strange and I love writing her. :3<br>Viscious Violet: Glad you liked it!  
>TheArsenalRisen: There is indeed ~moar!<p>

**6. Force-feed**

"There is _no way _I'm eating that." I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head to the side.

"Sh'really good…" Snow mumbled through a mouthful.

"Yeah, well, you'd think so. You cooked it…if that could even have been called cooking."

This was bullshit. Snow could cook about as well as he could explain astrophysics, which was not at all. As far as I was concerned, Snow wasn't good for much of anything aside from fighting (with myself and beasts alike). A charred rat sat in front of me while everyone else gnawed begrudgingly away at their own rodent.

"Suit yourself; more for me."

But just as Snow shot out a gloved hand to snatch the rat up, Lightning spoke up. "Leave it, Snow. Jak, eat your food before I _make_ you eat it."

My eyebrows perked up at that and I leaned toward her. "Feisty!"

The others giggled, Lightning spluttered, and I swear I saw her blush in the faint glow of the campfire. "I just meant that…she needs her energy."

"Uh-huh, _sure_." I rolled my eyes and finally took a chomp out of our makeshift meal. Not as bad as it could have been, I guess.

**7. Good-natured**

The day I finally got injured was the day I cried like a baby. Because the deal is, Jak Flak may talk a good game, but she is no match for the poison inflicted when a Gorgonopsid takes a gigantic chomp out of your leg. Let me tell you, that shit _hurts._

"Stay still, Jak," Hope urged, bent over my leg with his hands outstretched. The kid meant well, but for some reason his normally superb healing skills weren't working this time.

"It _hurts_," I moaned, my fingers clawing at the dirty ground and lashing out with my other foot to kick the head of the dead creature that lay beside me. "Stupid Gorgo. I hate you."

"If you keep moving, the poison will spread." This uttered in a soft, low voice from beside my ear. I looked over, just the teensiest bit creeped out, and saw that it was Lightning. She raised her hand tentatively and carded her fingers through my hair once…and then again, and again, until I forgot all about Hope blushing and hurriedly muttering the incantation for an Esuna spell. My head strained upwards towards Lightning's touch before I blacked out.

**8. Hex**

"I could put a spell on you to make you love me, y'know…" I waggled my bony fingers at Lightning, resisting the urge to grin like an idiot.

The pink haired woman scoffed and hopped a couple of boulders above me. "That's Hope's job."

"So _now_ someone has a sense of humor!"

**9. Indecent Assault**

All I remembered from that night was groping hands and heaving breaths. Not to mention chests. And damn did Lightning have one.

I also remembered that she never talked about it afterward.

**10. Jabber**

"I mean, it's not like you have to answer me right away or anything. It'd just be nice, y'know, to know. 'Cus normally you're all :| and so I have to be all o.o, like, 'what did she mean by _that_?' y'know?" I chuckled nervously. Jak Flak never got nervous. Except around pale-skinned, pink haired women who just so happened to be the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. No big deal, though. "So, like, tonight maybe…or tomorrow, even, if that's what you want. It's totally up to you; I'm not pressuring you into-"

A smash of lips against mine that propelled me backwards and consequently led to the smash of my head against a cliff face. It was Lightning, smirking. "Shut up, Jak."


End file.
